


His home

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harrison Wells and Caitlin Snow, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Love, Pre-Particle Accelerator Explosion (The Flash TV 2014), ReverseSnow, Smut, Snowells, The Flash - Freeform, boss/employee, changing the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: Sometimes home is the place, and sometimes a person. Harrison Wells finally realized where his true home is.





	His home

The alarm rang three times before the young woman in the bed reached with her hand to turn it off. She stretched and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to resist sunshine that was fighting its way through her curtains. She glanced at the clock, 6.30, time to start getting ready for the work.

A few months ago if someone asked her how she feels after waking up this early she would say miserable and needed a couple of hours to get back to normal, but now, it was a whole different story.

8 months ago she started working in a STAR labs which was her dream for years. She loved her job, she made great friends, and the best part of all that was the man she was working for. 

Harrison Wells was her idol and even crush since her college days. A brilliant, enigmatic scientist with the most hypnotizing blue eyes, who was moving boundaries of science. And she got to work for him, actually, it was more with him, and sometimes, she couldn’t believe that’s really true.

Caitlin sighed with a huge grin on her face and jumped from the bed heading to the bathroom. 

Before she left the apartment she glanced one more time at her reflection in the mirror. Black pencil skirt and white shirt dress while her hair was loosed in light curls “Looking sharp Cait.” she approved and proceeds to the door.

After half an hour Caitlin found herself in the hallway of STAR labs, with two cups of coffee to go in her hands. While she was waiting for her coffee in Jitters she remembered that the only coffee that dr. Wells acknowledges is black. Black and bitter. So, without too much thinking she bought it for him because he was probably caught up in the work since dawn that he didn’t have time to go for a coffee. She choose to ignore the fact that he has probably three or four assistants who already did that for him.

When she entered the cortex he was indeed already working on something. Since she was always coming to work a little earlier she noticed that he was alone, in fact, she met only a few people on her way to the cortex, but they would start coming in 15 minutes.

“Good morning doctor Wells.” She said carefully to not startle him since he was turned with his back to her.

“Caitlin?” he turned his head towards her and then followed her with his eyes as she entered the cortex “what are you doing here already?”

“I love to come a little earlier to prepare myself for the day.” She smiled and then continued shyly “I assumed that you are already here, so I brought you coffee if you want it? It’s black.”

He narrowed his eyes and then smiled a little motioning with his hand for her to sit next to him after he placed a piece of tech he was working with on the table “Wow, that sounds amazing, thank you.”

She sat down a little awkwardly, tightening her hands around the cup when he spoke again.

“Tell me, how much do I owe you?” Wells said already reaching for his wallet in the back pocket of his suit pants.

“Oh no, it’s okay, if nothing, take it as a small thank you for giving me this amazing opportunity to work for you.” She said babbling a little and waving with her hand.

“Caitlin, you are here for 8 months already, and I knew since day one that you deserve this job and I haven’t changed my mind.” He said with assurance and seriousness looking her in the eyes, the act that always caused her to feel a little weak in the knees and this time wasn’t any different.

She also didn’t miss the fact that he knows exactly for how long she works for him, or the way his eyes fell on her legs for a brief moment while she was crossing them since she couldn’t bring herself to sit still because of the intensity of his piercing blues.

“But,” he continued raising an eyebrow at her “I will accept this only as last thank you on that matter, all right? “

“That sounds fair.” She laughed shyly relaxing a little. He was about to say something else, but of course that everything was too good to last, Caitlin thought when she heard Hartley Rathaway from the hallway.

“Harrison, I want to talk to you about the accelerator, so can you join me in a pipeline, now?” he said not even acknowledging Caitlin, and like she didn’t already hated the guy, this was one more time that he proved he is an asshole.

“Yes Hartley, we are going to the pipeline.” Harrison said not happy at all and rolled his eyes which made Caitlin giggle a little, and who would say that was the trigger for Hartley to notice her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Katherine, right? I don’t see anything funny or amusing here unless you have finished all the tests about the particle accelerator you were supposed to?” he was talking down at her and she felt embarrassed at least.

“I still have time till Friday, but I will finish it tomorrow.” She tried her best to sound normal, but she couldn’t do it completely.

“Well, I say, finish them today or you are going to get in the trouble. Now, how funny is that?” Hartley crossed his arms, his tone still the same.

Caitlin was actually afraid for her job and future in STAR labs, and she dared to glance at Harrison who just took off his glasses and started cleaning them with his shirt before he spoke.

“Hartley.” The younger man glanced at him, clearly not expecting what Harrison had to say.

“I’m going to say this only once, and for your own good I hope you’ll remember it.” He placed his glasses back and looked at Hartley with deadly expression. “I don’t want to hear you talking like that to dr. Snow ever again, do you understand me? Or I will make sure that the only job you ever get in physics is teaching it to high school juniors.” Caitlin was staring at them, not being able to move a muscle. She couldn’t believe what’s happening, what he was doing for her, even more, when he continued but this time looking at her.  
“And her name is Caitlin. Caitlin Snow. You better remember it, because one day soon she will be the greatest.”

For the first time, Hartley didn’t have anything to say, he was just staring at Harrison, with an actual trace of fear in his eyes, he probably couldn’t understand why Wells would react like that because of some random employee.

On the other hand, Caitlin wasn’t scared but seriously turned on from hearing his voice. She felt her pussy throbbing and pressed her legs tighter together when he locked his eyes on her. 

“Was I clear enough?” Wells asked Hartley again, his voice back to cold, complete opposite to the one he used to talk to Caitlin just 10 seconds ago.

Younger man just said yes and turned around making his way to the pipeline, but he could hear Wells telling Caitlin to take as much time she needs with the tests she was doing.

Before he exited the cortex, Harrison leaned over her back “Thanks for the coffee, and you look beautiful by the way, I like the outfit.” He whispered and winked at her when she turned her head to look at him. He was doing wonders to her stomach once again that day, and she wanted to say something, but before she managed to form the words he was already gone.

Great, it‘s not 9 AM yet, and she almost had an orgasm from just looking at her boss. It’s gonna be a long long day.

And it was a long day, but she refused to leave until she finishes her job. She wanted to prove to Hartley what she can do and to dr. Wells that he had a reason to believe in her.

When she finished, everyone already left since it work time passed, but she headed to dr. Wells’s office to thank him for what he did earlier that day if he is still there.

She knocked on his office’s door, but he didn’t respond, still, something made her to either way open the door and step inside. It was dim light in the room coming from the lamp beside his desk, the desk where she noticed something.

A book. And she needed to check is that what she thinks it is. His biography that she was waiting to come out since forever, it’s not like she didn’t know anything about him, the reverse actually but she wanted to read her book. Even if that means coming inside his empty office after the work time.

Black and white book, black and white picture of him, everything except his eyes that were blue. Even from the photo, you can feel how mesmerizing those eyes are. She started reading the summary at the end of the book and smirked when she read that he could be described as enigmatic because that’s exactly the term she always used when she is talking about him.

She didn’t hear when the door opened but she left out a little scream when she heard them closing a little louder.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Raising her head towards the door, her face red from embarrassment she saw him there leaning slightly against the door with crossed arms and grin on his face “Coming to work first, leaving last, and bringing me the coffee, I smell the employee of the month.”

He didn’t have his suit jacket, only usual white shirt, and his sleeves were rolled up revealing his forearms. Caitlin felt overly warm and nervous when she realized that she is inside his office alone with him looking like that in the middle of the night.

She finally remembered that she should say something, not just staring at him.

“I’m so so sorry, I headed home and I wanted to see if you are here so I can thank you for today and then I saw the book, and I just came inside. It was so unprofessional, it won’t happen again I promise.” She started talking fast but she slowed down after he pushed himself from the door and walked towards her. Great, she’s going to get fired because of her stupid curiosity, but wait, is he still smiling?

“And, what do you think?” he asked standing beside clearly stupefied Caitlin.

“Hm?”

“The book, is it any good?” he motioned with his chin to the book still in her hands.

“Oh, I just started but I know that it can’t be bad, it’s about you. And, I like the photo.”

“You do, huh?” there it is, that damn smirk again.

“Dr. Wells, I…“

“No Caitlin, let me first.” He stopped her with a wave of his hand and then started talking “I’m not mad at you because you came here quiet the opposite actually, I wanted to talk to you too.”

“To me? About what?” she said with relief in her voice since he wasn’t angry. 

Wells took off his glasses and tossed them on the desk before he rubbed his eyes. He knew that now after all these months was finally the right time. 

God knows that he barely contained himself from bending her over the desk and fucking her roughly in the middle of the cortex when she crossed her legs in tight pencil skirt after she brought him the coffee that morning.

Or the way she reacted to his “boss voice”. Parted lips and sparkling eyes that watched him without a blink while she rubbed her thighs together almost unnoticeable, but not unnoticeable to him. 

She wants him, just as much he wants her. And now is the moment.

“I don’t want to hear you thanking me for that with Hartley today. The idiot passed the line and I needed to show him where his place is. And anyone who dares to say something bad to you or about you will have to answer to me.” He was so close to her right now that it was already challenging to breath normally, especially when he lift one hand to tuck strand of hair behind her ear and began stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Caitlin opened her mouth to say something but he continued and she really wanted to hear what he has to say.

“You Caitlin Snow, are remarkable. In every way. Caring, responsible, incredibly smart without a doubt the smartest person I ever met and all that with only 25. And so beautiful and stunning that I can’t take my eyes off of you.” He ran the thumb that was stroking her cheek over her lower lip and she parted them slightly, which made him feel his pants becoming tighter and tighter.

“Actually, I will be 25 in a month.” She said quietly and Wells bit his lip with a chuckle before he pressed her against the desk with his body. Caitlin’s eyes widened at his sudden movements and her heartbeat was so fast that she could hear it in her ears. She was sure that she is trembling from the close proximity of a man she was dying to be with.

“Caitlin.” He said, noticing her reaction, his lips just millimeters from hers. “You have no reason to be afraid, just tell me to stop and I’ll stop immediately like nothing happened. But something tells me that you want this as much as I do. And I am always right.” He smirked waiting for an answer.

“Yes.” she managed to breathe out before he kissed her in a matter of seconds. The kiss wasn’t slow but full of hunger, desperate to feel each other. It was way more than a normal first kiss, but they didn’t have time to care.

She started undoing buttons of his shirt and that was the sign for him to start undressing her as well. He didn’t want to move it further before she did.  
He removed her shirt and then stood still when she placed her hand over his heart. She slid it down his stomach and lower to place it on the bulge to the front of his pants.

Wells followed her reaction with amusement and she felt brave, so she grasped his already hard length through the material of his pants causing him to close his eyes and groan.

“Who would say, you are little minx.” He said when she removed her hand after stroking him a few times, and she just gave him a shy smile with an actual smirk.

She left out a little scream when he grabbed her hips and placed her on a now clear table and continued undressing her. She kissed him in the process like she needed a confirmation that this is indeed happening.  
Kissing every inch of her skin he could reach he asked her for protection and was more than pleased when she told him that she got them covered. 

“So ready.” Wells groaned when he slipped his hand into her panties, the last piece of clothing she had, and pushing a finger inside of her found her soaking wet “So beautiful and so ready for me.” After a few pumps, he removed his fingers and she moaned already missing his touch.

Pushing her to lay flat on the desk he unzipped his pants and lowered them down slowly, baring himself to her. Caitlin’s eyes widened at the sheer size of him, and at the thought of having him inside of her, because he was even bigger than she thought when she touched him, a couple of minutes ago. No wonder that he is so confident and proud of himself.

She didn’t have much experience, and the number of her boyfriends and real relationships was pretty small, and now she was about to give herself completely to this man, man that she dreamt of. it all made her heartbeat even faster if that’s possible.

Removing her panties, the last barrier between them he settled between her legs, pushing inside slowly, letting her adjust to his size before he started to move. She gasped a little at the feeling of him stretching her, but everything faded away when he leaned and kissed her gently.

“Okay?” he asked, eyes dark as the sky before the storm. Caitlin only nodded and he started to move, slowly, gently, savoring every moment of her around him, enjoying every sound she made.

“More. Harder.” He paused for a moment to ask her if she is sure, but her next words undid him.

“Harrison, I need you to fuck me hard right now.”

And that was it, he straightened up and braced his hands on the desk before he winked slyly, and did exactly what she asked. With every thrust she moaned his name louder and louder, feeling the release building inside of her.

“Spread your legs a little wider.” He groaned, so she listened to him and he thrust especially hard sending her over the edge. He continued thrusting tirelessly not being able to not tell her how perfect she is “My goodness Caitlin, so beautiful, so tight, so pure. You are perfect.” He almost started vibrating when his peak hit him and he just collapsed on top of her on his damn desk.

They stayed like that for a few moments before he straightened on his elbows to kiss her and then to stand up with her in his arms. He walked them towards the couch and kissed her one more time whispering against her lips “And mine.” Before he slipped out of her.

Her hair was a mess, lips bloody red and swollen, her gorgeous body shining with sweat, and Harrison was sure that he never saw something so beautiful. “All yours.” Caitlin said with a sincere voice and placed her head on his chest enjoying another moment of closeness with him.

Stroking her hair, his thoughts drifted off to his plan about creating the Flash and going home, and then he realized something that he thought will never happen. He wouldn’t trade this woman in his arms for anything, and he would be damn if he risks what they have for his revenge. No. life without beating the Flash is possible, but not without Caitlin Snow.

Caitlin was so nervous when Wells announced stuff meeting the next day. When he entered the room, she could feel her face becoming pink at the thoughts of the night they shared.

Wells explained that they won’t turn on the accelerator on December because he found some things that they need to fix or the damage could be fatal, to the city and people who live there.

“Should we be worried?” Caitlin approached him when the others left only for him to surprise her by pulling her towards him by the hips and kissing her. “No, I have the best bio-engineer in the world here, everything is going to be fine.”

“Harrison, someone will see!” she hissed worried.

“The windows are blurred, don’t worry. And I don’t mind to be seen with you, but not yet, I don’t want some gossip girl to talk crap about you.” She was touched how considerate he was towards her and their love/work relationship.

“But I don’t know how long I can be quiet, I want to show my beautiful, sexy genius girlfriend to everyone.” He grinned and Caitlin had to laugh. She loved this side of him, relaxed and playful and she was looking forward to seeing it every single day.

1 MONTH LATER

It was Saturday morning and Caitlin was sleeping in her bed. She could hear her phone beeping, and she glanced at the clock seeing it’s 8 AM. She took the phone to see that the call is from Harrison.

“Hey.” She said still a little groggy.

“Hey birthday girl.” He said and she knew by his voice that he has a huge grin on his face “Walk to the window.”

Caitlin jumped from her bed and peeked through the window, and there he was leaning on his car and looking at her as he was talking. Sneakers, Bermuda shorts, white t-shirt and sunglasses, damn, and here she thought she saw the best of him already.

“You need sunglasses, summer dress I would like it to be a little shorter” he teased her with a smirk “comfortable shoes or sneakers, and then come here, okay?”

Caitlin stormed out to him 10 minutes later and jumped to hug him and then to spin around in indeed short blue-white summer dress.

“Nice, I feel like it’s my birthday.” He said and opened the car door for her.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“You took a few days off from work.” Before she protested he stopped her with a long kiss “My girl will have the best birthday ever, so get in.”

So she listened to him grinning widely and thinking how much he changed her life, buts she wasn’t aware how much she actually changed and even more saved his. 

His home is not in the future anymore, it’s with Caitlin Snow.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
